octopodfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnacles
Barnacles Bear Captain Barnacles Bear is the captain of the Octonauts and one of the bravest polar bears you will ever meet. He is one of the strongest of the staff. Always the first to rush in and help when there's a problem, the crew has great respect for him. Along with being the captain, Barnacles is also the strongest member of the crew and he's demonstrated that in a number of different episodes. He's also one of the most level-headed crew members, often dismissing his crew mate Kwazii's outlandish stories about sea monsters and ghosts. It's also been revealed that he rather fancies playing the accordion. Though he has trouble playing it well, "Octonauts and the Orcas". So far the only ones to appreciate the music have been a pod of Orcas. He is also an oceanographer and a map finder. He is also very fond of the Arctic Circle as that is where he grew up. In both UK and US version Captain Barnacles has the same accent. Barnacles has white fur and a blue uniform with a matching hat. He's also always seen wearing his favorite compass on his belt. His earlobes are white, though the insides are bright blue. * Octonauts uniform * Exercise attire (in books) * Deep Sea Suit * Pajamas (many times in the show) * Snow Suit (despite being a cold adapted animal) Captain Barnacles sounds of the Octo Alert to gather the Octonauts to the main deck to help an underwater creature. He does not usually sound the Octo Alert himself, he sends the person closest to him to do it, or the one that has a problem. When he calls for the launch bay he runs down the hallways and shoots down chutes with Kwazii and Peso. In one of the episodes, he is seen weightlifting, which gives him his strength. He has a habit of saying "Octonauts, to the..." when he hears the Octo-Alert, even if he wasn't the one who sounded it (episodes "The Kelp Forest Rescue", "The Crafty Cuttlefish", "The Mantis Shrimp", etc.). * "Sound the Octo-Alert!" * "Octonauts, to the launch bay." * "Octonauts, to the HQ." * "Octonauts, to your stations." * “Octonauts and Algae eaters, to the HQ” (Octonauts and the Damselfish) * “Octonauts, hey who sounded the Octo Alert!” (Octonauts and the Mantis Shrimp) * "Octonauts, let's do this!" * “Sound the (spits water) Alert” (Octonauts the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a ) * “Sound the Octo Alert, Vegimals style” (Octonauts and the Torpedo Rays) * "Octonauts, to the GUPS." * ”Octonauts, prepare all Gups for launch” (Octonauts and the Colossal Squid) * “Octonauts, abandon GUPS.” (Octonauts and the Saltwater Crocodile) * ”Octonauts, abandon the GUP-S now.” (Octonauts and the Emperor Penguins) * "Octonauts, we've got an emergency rescue, first aid, lost sardine situation." (Octonauts and the Sardine School). * "Brace yourselves!" * "This could get ...!" * "Time to sound the Octoalert!" * "Time for some polar bear strength!" * "Go on, Shellyfish... I mean Jellington... I mean Shellington!" (Octonauts and The Manatees) * Octonauts, to the kitchen! (Octonauts and the Leafy Sea Dragons) * "Then we better lead them back to the... Ouch!opod."(Octonauts and The Manatees) * "Sometimes a spare tenticle really comes in handy."(Octonauts and the Colossal Squid) * "We're gonna find this so-called ghost whale."(Octonauts and the Albino Humpback Whale) * "Kwazii, stop that stew!"(Octonauts and the Leafy Sea Dragons) * "There's not a moment to lose!" Friends * Boris the Narwhal * Twinkle the Sea Star * Sonny and Janis the Seahorses * Harry the Harbour Seal * Professor Natquik Bianca (Twin sister) Ursa and Orson (Nice and Nephew) Trivia * Barnacles is an author of a book-manual "How to Pilot the Octopod, Third Edition." (since the Cone Snail) * Barnacles earned every Polar Scout Badge except one ( The Walrus Rescue Badge) witch he finally earned in Season 4 Episode 5 The Walrus Pups * He is the only member of the Octonauts other than Dashi who regularly sleeps with his hat on in bed. * He usually squints his eyes whenever he is giving orders, thinking about problems or talking to crew during certain times